Tsubame y Takashi, antes del Cyber Team
by ximsol182
Summary: Takashi y Tsubame 5 años antes de los eventos del Cyber Team. En ese entonces peleaban con los Homunculus y Apostoles que invocaría el mas adelante en la serie. Ambos estan solos pero se tendrian el uno al otros hasta que son separados. TakashixTsubame
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** _Cyber Team in Akihabara no me pertenece. Pertenece al creador, Tsukasa Kotobuki._

_Dedicado a DaxVanStreich_

* * *

Era el año 2005, unos 5 años antes de que Hibari encontrara a su PataPi y empezara el Cyber Team in Akihabara. Tsubame, entonces de 8 años, no había pasado exactamente toda su vida en el castillo. Al contrario, un día ella y Cigogne salieron de Francia para ir a Akihabara, Cigogne no le quiso decir a Tsubame porque solo sabía que iba a ser una misión muy importante para Rosacruz. Tsubame solo sabia que se quedaría en Akihabara por un mes. Pero lo que iba a ocurrirle en Akihabara, eso no se lo esperaba….

En una habitación de algún lugar de Akihabara, un niño de 9 años esperaba a su padre a que viniera por el. Como tardaba demasiado se quedó leyendo un libro sobre la alquimia.

"Realmente odio mucho todo esto de Rosacruz, el Metatron y sobre todo la alquimia, pero debo hacerlo si quiero cumplir las expectativas de mi padre..." – pensaba el.

De repente se abrió la puerta, Era Wasshu Ryuugazaki / Christian Rosacruz.

"Vamos, Takashi" – le ordenó el y el menor obedeció

Wasshu y Takashi se quedaron esperando durante un buen rato hasta que vieron pasar a Cigogne y Tsubame.

"Chris, cuánto tiempo sin vernos!" – decía Cigogne

"Es cierto, Sígueme Cigogne, que tenemos cosas de que hablar" – respondió Wasshu

Los dos niños se quedaron solos, pues sus padres se fueron a conversar a otra parte (Posiblemente acerca de los planes que tenían para el futuro, sobre las Divas y el Metatron)

Tsubame se quedó examinando durante un buen rato al niño que tenia al frente suyo

"Entonces es cierto, el debe ser el clon del que Cigogne me habló…" – pensó, luego de esto le dirigió una tímida sonrisa a Takashi.

Takashi se alegró por dentro al ver a la misteriosa niña sonreírle así. Era la primera vez que alguien hacia eso por el, pues siempre esperó una sonrisa de su padre hacia el, sin embargo nunca venía.

"Hola"- saludó Takashi rompiendo el silencio

Tsubame se quedó observándolo por un rato más y se dio cuenta que algo especial tenia ese niño que también ella tenía.

"Hola"- saludó Tsubame, sin ánimos, no sabía cómo hacerlo, había vivido 8 años en ese horrible castillo

"Pobre...que te habrán hecho, que ni sabes que decirme..." - pensó Takashi - "Pero no importa, vamos Tsubame, se que puedes invocar un Apostol, yo tengo un Avatar, Ciclope, y no lo sé usar bien aun, Acompáñame por favor, no es divertido estar solo, tú qué crees? "

"Hablas demasiado" - contestó Tsubame

Por otro lado Cigogne y Wasshu discutían:

"Estas seguro que también vas a incluir a Tsubame en el plan que tenemos del Metatron y las Divas?" - preguntó Wasshu

" Estoy seguro, la he educado bien y le he inculcado toda su vida que ser débil está muy mal y que es un pecado..Además es muy poderosa, y tiene potencial para invocar hasta tres Apostoles" - dijo Cigogne

" En serio?" - preguntó Wasshu - " Mi hijo, Takashi, apenas puede controlar al Avatar, Ciclope, es un bueno para nada que solo sabe crear artilugios y esperar mi aprobación...Aunque el también cuenta en el plan sobre el Metatron y las Divas, presiento de que es capaz de hacer algo..."

Takashi y Tsubame escuchaban esta conversación, cerca de la puerta

"Está bien espiar?"

"Si, Tsubame, cuando hablan de nosotros, debemos espiar aqui para mejorar los defectos de los que hablan de ti"

" Es excéntrico.." - pensó Tsubame

Este era solo el comienzo de una interesante historia…

* * *

**Y así empieza la historia, antes de Akihabara Dennogumi...**

**Tsubame: Y porque nunca lo habíamos mencionado antes en la serie?**

**Takashi: Porque no sabía usar a Ciclope ahí, que frustrante!**


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de estar escuchando la conversación entre Rosacruz y Cigogne durante un buen rato, Takashi llevo a Tsubame a que lo vea invocar a su avatar...De repente entraron Cigogne y Rosacruz:

"Acaso tu hijo invocará al avatar Cíclope?" - preguntó Cigogne

"Supongo que quiere sorprender a Tsubame, pero si yo fuera ella me iría de ahí pronto, es una pérdida de tiempo" - respondió Rosacruz

"Otou - sama, prepárate para retirar tus palabras..." - pensaba Takashi

Tsubame no pensaba lo mismo - "Quien sabe...tal vez pueda hacerlo bien, es solo un avatar"

"Ven a mi, gigante del cielo, Cíclope!" - exclamó Takashi, mientras golpeaba en el suelo la vara con la que se convoca al avatar.

El avatar salió por unos segundos pero luego regresó

"No otra vez!" - dijo Takashi, frustrado

"Es realmente malo..." - pensó Tsubame

Cigogne entonces sugirió:

"Chris, por que no observas lo que Tsubame puede hacer?"

"Es mejor de lo que Takashi puede hacer?"

"Te aseguro que si, Chris, mira..."

Tsubame se puso en el mismo sito que Takashi había ocupado antes e invocó a los Apóstoles Astaroth, Asmodeus y Beelzebub (Recuerdan que son los mismos Apóstoles de Jun, Miyama y Hatoko?). Todos no cabían de asombro y Rosacruz comentó:

"Tal vez con el tiempo pueda invocar una Diva..."

"Pero...Pero..."- balbuceaba Takashi

"Silencio! Según Cigogne ella ha podido hacer en 2 años lo que tu tardaste en 9 años" - lo reprendió Rosacruz

Dicho esto, dejaron a los niños solos sin mirar atrás

Tsubame le dijo a Takashi, en tono consolador - "Detesto a los débiles, pero...contigo haré una excepción..."

Por su parte, Takashi odiaba haber fallado otra vez, por que a el? La nueva, Tsubame, lo hacia mil veces mejor que el. Le daba un poco de envidia, pero...por alguna razón no se lo diría...Algo especial tenía Tsubame. Era como si se hubiesen visto antes.

"En serio harás eso por mi? Muy bien! Pero veras como logro superarte, aprenderé a invocar a Cíclope y si tengo suerte, a usar un apóstol y nunca mas tendré que envidiarte nada ¡nada! Jajaja!" - respondió Takashi en forma infantil (Al estilo Hibari)

"Eso ya lo veremos..."

"Ahora vamos, Tsubame, te enseñaré un lugar donde dormir"

"Gracias, pero, Takashi...por que eres tan amable conmigo?" - Preguntó Tsubame, intrigada

Esta pregunta dejó a Takashi helado...No, no sabia exactamente por que era tan amable con Tsubame... Acaso podría ser que...

"Pues...porque eres la que ha venido de visita, y debo portarme bien por eso, Sino Otou - sama me colgará"

Por otra parte...

"Que?" - Preguntaba histérico Cigogne - "Ha vuelto nuestro rival, después de mucho tiempo, pero...Chris, no que te habías encargado de ellos?"

"Estaba a punto de hacer eso, pero en ese momento Crane viajó al espacio y al final no lo hice, porque ellos querían usar la inteligencia de Crane para su beneficio..."- Respondió Rosacruz

"Y ahora que sugieres que hagamos, Chris? Crane está en el espacio en el Premium Mobile esperando a las Divas que se aproximan en unos años y lo único que nos quedó de Crane fue un par de clones!"

"Descuida Cigogne, yo se muy bien lo que voy a hacer. Tsubame nos será de mucha ayuda y en cuanto a Takashi...bien...supongo que nos servirá de algo en algún momento..."

"Chris..Eres imposible..."

En otro lado, Takashi condujo a Tsubame a una gran habitación donde se quedaría esos 2 meses:

"Bien, aquí es...puedes dejar tus cosas ahí" - le indicó Takashi

"Esta bien, pero...estuviste terrible a la hora de invocar a Cíclope...puedo ayudarte?" - ofreció Tsubame

Esta pregunta hizo que Takashi estuviera en un dilema...Si!..si!..Si quería que Tsubame lo ayudara. Así su padre lo querría mas...Pero (Ya sabrán que Takashi es algo orgulloso, si han visto el anime) no podía... dejar que lo ayuden? Ni loco!... Pero en este caso sería una excepción.

"Esta bien...Realmente necesito ayuda! Sino Otou-sama me detestará!" - admitió Takashi

"Encontré su punto débil...la aprobación de Christian Rosacruz (padre de Takashi)" - pensaba Tsubame riendo sin reir

Por otro lado, en el despacho de Rosacruz,

"Chris, ya están aquí" - avisó Cigogne

"Tan pronto?"

Cigogne se refería a la Organización Cruzados, una organización especial que también estudiaba la Alquimia (El nombre se deriva porque eran de la época de Las Cruzadas, mas antiguo que Rosacruz). Cuando Crane se unió a Rosacruz, Cruzados intentó persuadir a Crane. Y aprovecharon esto cuando Crane abandonó Rosacruz.

Sin embargo Crane sabía que Cruzados tenía las mismas intenciones que Rosacruz y de todos modos viajó al espacio. Por mucho tiempo Cruzados intentó averiguar como localizar a las Divas. De esta manera rivalizó con Rosacruz.

Tsubame estaba decidida a ayudar a su amigo a invocar al Cíclope, Detestaba los débiles pero quería hacer que fuera...un poco menos débil. Ya venían como 45 intentos sin resultado.

"Si no lo haces mejor que eso, no cumplirás las expectativas de tu padre, Takashi!" - decía Tsubame tratando de motivarlo

"No! Mejor hasta aquí nomás. Es demasiado difícil" - justificaba Takashi

"No cumplirás las expectativas"

"Bien...si tu lo dices...Ven a mi, gigante del cielo, Cíclope!" - Takashi golpeó el suelo de nuevo con la vara para invocar al avatar.

No! "Tienes que hacerlo con mas concentración!"

"Ven a mi, gigante del cielo, Cíclope!"

Cíclope apareció por un poco de tiempo mas que la vez anterior, cuando su padre estaba ahí (Esa vez Cíclope estuvo por 10 segundos pero ahora estaba por 10 minutos)

"Lo haces cada vez mejor..."

"Es que me motivaste, Tsubame"

"Si, pero ahora debes controlar los ataques de Cíclope..."

"Y con eso no basta?" - pensaba Takashi

Antes que Takashi pudiera contestar aparecieron Cigogne y Rosacruz:

"Tsubame, Takashi, este es Louis Cruzados, por favor sean amables con el"

"Buenas tardes, Cruzados-san" - dijo Takashi

"Algo raro hay en el..." - pensaba Tsubame

"Tsubame, Takashi invoquen lo que sean capaces de invocar..." - ordenó Rosacruz - "Los mejores primero, Empieza tu, Tsubame..."

"Los invoco Apóstoles!" - Tsubame invocó a tres Apóstoles Astaroth, Asmodeus y Beelzebub

"Es increíble!" - decían Cigogne y Rosacruz

Una rara sonrisa apareció en Cruzados...ya había encontrado a quien formara parte de sus planes

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo ya vendrá pronto. Ojala te haya gustado, DaxVanStreich**


	3. Chapter 3

Una rara sonrisa apareció en Cruzados…ya había encontrado a quien formara parte de sus planes

"Es increíble! Pero ya verán estos tíos de la 3º edad (jajajajja)… Ven a mi, gigante del cielo, Cíclope!"

Cíclope apareció por más tiempo que la otra vez – "15 minutos! Un nuevo record! – gritaba Takashi emocionado

"Estuvo practicando…" – dijo sorprendido Cigogne

"No me sorprende, sabía que lo haría" – pensó Rosacruz

"Cambiando de tema, vamos, debo hablar algo importante contigo, Rosacruz" – dijo Cruzados

Dicho esto los tres "tíos" (Según Takashi) se marcharon al despacho de Rosacruz, dejando a los dos niños solos de nuevo

"Takashi, te digo algo? Ha pasado algo muy extraño.." – dijo Tsubame en voz baja

"Si, tienes razón, Otou-sama me sonrió cuando invoque a Cíclope! Estoy en progreso"

"Idiota! Eso no! En ese tal Cruzados…No viste que había algo raro en ese sujeto, Takashi?"

"A decir verdad no, pero se parece mucho a Otou – sama…"

"Si que eres idiota! Son de organizaciones rivales, eso no te dice algo?"

"A decir verdad, no"

"Eres demasiado inocente, eres parte de Rosacruz en serio?"

"Tu que sabes si has pasado toda tu vida en un castillo. Es peor que pasar toda tu vida con tu padre dejándote en Segundo Plano por ese maldito Metatrón! Que tiene el que no tenga yo?"

"Inteligencia" – pensó Tsubame

Por otra parte estaban conversando Rosacruz, Cigogne y Cruzados:

"Y bien, que opina sobre mis clones?"- no son tan eficientes como Crane

"Sabes que?…no me sorprende…ese clon, con un gran parecido a Crane (Takashi)…tiene un gran parecido, pero solo puede invocar un Avatar, no es lo que se necesita para invocar a las Divas"

"Aun es pequeño, ya aprenderá"

"Si, pero ese otro clon (Tsubame), tal vez no tenga ningún parecido con Crane. Pero es muy poderosa! Ella es mas eficiente, es el futuro de Rosacruz…O tal vez de Cruzados" - menciono el mismo

"Estas loco? Tsubame es muy poderosa gracias a su aislamiento. Nunca dejaremos que forme parte de su rara organización" – respondió Cigogne

"Cruzados, debo pedirte que te retires…" – ordenó Rosacruz

Cruzados se retiró pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Esa niña, Tsubame Otori, formaría parte de Cruzados y de su plan…

Había pasado 1 semana. En ese tiempo Tsubame convivía con Takashi, a quien le tomo un gran cariño. Ahora tenían más confianza, porque Tsubame vio que Takashi era exactamente igual a ella, había descubierto que también era un clon. Por su parte Takashi estaba mas que contento de que Tsubame le hablara y confiara en el. No sabía de que Tsubame era un clon y mucho menos que el también lo era… (Que lento)

Pero, como ya habrán notado, estaba enamorado de Tsubame y ella ahora le hablaba, eso era para el lo que de veras importaba…

Se tenían confianza y eso era lo que importaba. Tsubame le había contado qué había sido de su vida, cuando pasaba todo el tiempo en ese horrible castillo y que no sentía ningún cariño hacia aquel padre, Cigogne. Y Takashi también le habló de su vida, aunque el tenia libertad y no estaba aislado, su padre había impedido que gozara de la vida como todos los demás niños de su edad. Lo obligaba a leer sobre la organización Rosacruz, la alquimia, la Biblia…y no lo dejaba tener amigos. Pero Takashi soportaba todo eso porque quería cumplir las expectativas que Rosacruz había puesto en el.

Entonces Tsubame se decidió a ayudarlo…Takashi fue entrenado por Tsubame y aprendió a usar al Cíclope, incluso aprendió a lanzar los rayos láser que el avatar lanza desde su ojo.

Takashi se sentía feliz por eso…Pero ahora quería hacer algo mas…usar un Apóstol…A pesar de esto, su padre no cambiaba de actitud con el y había una que otra vez que en vez de Takashi lo llamaba Crane…O le decía algo muy hiriente que Takashi no soportaba oír…

"Un halcón nunca será águila…"

Como esa vez….

Takashi había construido un prototipo de PataPi y pensaba enseñárselo a su padre, Aunque Tsubame le advirtió que solo conseguiría lastimarse mas, Takashi no le hizo caso:

"Otou-sama! Lo conseguí!" – gritó emocionado, sosteniendo a su PataPi

"Que quieres, Takashi?"

"Mira este prototipo que hice yo solo" (Con ayuda de Tsubame, claro esta)

Rosacruz se alegró, le recordaba a Crane, solo eso

"Es maravilloso…"

Takashi no cabía de felicidad, pero se esfumó cuando lo oyó decir:

"La genialidad corre por tus venas, Déjame sentir su pureza…"-Era obvio que Rosacruz se refería a Crane, pero Takashi no lo sabia

Y lo abrazó tan fuerte que casi le saca el aire a Takashi

"Me haces daño Otou-sama!...Otou-sama?"

Fue entonces cuando lo oyó murmurar…

"Sin emgargo, un halcón (Takashi) nunca será grulla (Crane)….."

Esto destrozó a Takashi…tanto trabajo para nada...Que tenía que hacer para llamar la atención de su padre? Takashi se escurrió de los brazos de su padre y corrió hasta la habitación de Tsubame, Ella lo esperaba junto a la puerta…

"Y bien, como te fue?" - preguntó Tsubame

"Tsubame…no puedo hablar" – decía casi llorando

Y la abrazó, Tsubame lo sujetó mientras veía a su destrozado amigo…Takashi lloraba desconsoladamente, Según Tsubame parecía que se lo había guardado para un momento como ese…

* * *

**Estuvo triste!**

**Ojala esté bueno. Después de todo es un fanfic del 2006 que he recuperado.**


	4. Chapter 4

Takashi, triste preguntaba:

"Tsubame…te quedaras por mas tiempo, no sabes cuanta falta me hace hablar con alguien y tener un amigo…Somos amigos verdad?"

"Amigo…." – pensó Tsubame

En aquel castillo donde había pasado toda su vida, la pasaba muy aislada…Sin amigos, Sin jugar (O al menos no de "esa" manera que Tsubame describe en la serie…)

"Me temo que no, no volveremos a vernos hasta que las Divas despierten, dentro de unos años"

"Odio a esas Divas! Por ellas Otou-sama ya no me presta atención (menos de la que tenía) y tengo que estudiar como todo un idiota!"

"Descuida Takashi, no todo es tan malo, además me tienes a mi…"

"En serio?" – preguntó Takashi sonrojado, pero sin dejar de llorar

Takashi todavía seguía llorando cuando escucharon un gran ruido que cortó con su abrazo y con la calma que sentía Tsubame en ese momento. De repente apareció Cigogne:

"Que están haciendo ustedes dos tan calmados?" – Dijo casi asustado - "Nos atacan!"

"En serio? Quien?" – preguntó Takashi aun con los ojos vidriosos

"Cruzados! Es muy peligroso, vamonos (Y de paso invoquen un apóstol o un avatar)"

"Pero…no dijiste de que ese viejo no era ninguna amenaza?" – preguntó Tsubame

"Cuando dije eso?" – preguntó Cigogne, confundido

_Flashback _

_1 semana antes. Tsubame supo que Cruzados vendría otra vez_

"_Cigogne, y si Cruzados vuelve y nos ataca?"_

"_Descuida Tsubame, el no es tan poderoso como crees así que no temas…"_

_Fin Flashback_

"Ehhh…creo que tal vez dije eso, pero….."

"Olvídalo, Cigogne! Ahora vamos!"

Cuando Tsubame, Takashi y Cigogne llegaron donde Rosacruz encontraron a este, enfrentando a las valkirias, pero…no eran las valkirias que Rosacruz suele usar, No…estas eran diferentes: Eran las Valkirias de Cruzados.

"Vamos Tsubame! Invoca a los Apóstoles y yo usaré al Cíclope! (E impresionare a Otou-sama! Soy un genio!)" – dijo Takashi

Obviamente, Tsubame se había dado cuenta de lo que pensaba Takashi, pero aun así obedeció:

"Los invoco Apóstoles!" – Tsubame invocó a los Apóstoles

(En caso de que pregunten. Cuando Tsubame invocaba a los 3 apóstoles, Estos se fusionaban en un solo apóstol. Como Tsubame no puede entrar en el traje a esa edad, estaba crucificada en la parte del pecho del apóstol donde lo controlaba)

"Te invoco, Gigante del Cielo, Cíclope!" – Takashi invocó al Cíclope tratando de ayudar

Así, Cíclope y Tsubame, fusionada atacaron a las valkirias.

Las valkirias eran demasiadas y no dejaban de disparar, Sin embargo recuerden que Takashi ya sabía disparar desde el ojo de Cíclope. Por su parte, Tsubame estaba atacando a las valkirias, Además como usaba a los Apóstoles tenía mayor ventaja. Ya habían acabado con casi todas pero había quedado una que se dispuso a atacar a Rosacruz. Al ver que Rosacruz sería atacado, Takashi y Cíclope se aproximaron a el para salvarlo. Por desgracia Tsubame le ganó, disparando y destruyendo a la valkiria.

Después Tsubame disparó usando los ataques de los 3 Apóstoles. Con esto, Tsubame ganó a las valkirias de Cruzados que aun quedaban. Rosacruz y Cigogne no cabían de alegría, Tsubame sería un gran apoyo cuando despierten las Divas.

"Tsubame! Lo lograste! Eres excelente!" – Gritaban eufóricos Cigogne y Rosacruz – "Takashi, por que no puedes ser igual a ella?" – preguntó el ultimo

Takashi se sintió muy mal al oír esto, Es cierto que ahora era más fuerte pero ni siquiera podía superar a Tsubame…Comparado con ella, el era….

* * *

**Takashi: sniffffffffffffffffffff**

**Rosacruz: No retiro lo dicho, lo que dije es cierto...**

**Takashi y Tsubame: No estabas muerto?**

**COMMENTS PLZ**


	5. Chapter 5

Habían pasado 2 días después de que Tsubame derrotara a las valkirias de Cruzados. Rosacruz y Cigogne no paraban de decir que seria el futuro de Rosacruz. A pesar de esto, Tsubame no actuaba de forma presumida por su acción..

Por su parte Takashi no se sentía celoso, pero estaba practicando como usar un Apóstol todas las noches, mientras todos dormían…

"Ayyyy! Esto es peor que Cíclope!" – solía quejarse

Por su parte Tsubame continuaba decidida a alegrar la vida de Takashi, tenía que hacerlo aunque fuera un poco, No quería que el se vuelva otra persona inexpresiva como ella lo era, por no haber hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con Cigogne…cada vez que Tsubame intentaba hablar con el, el resultado era el mismo…El viejo le contestaba con el mínimo de palabras posibles…Así Tsubame aprendió a no hablarle…estaba muy sola, al principio sentía envidia de Takashi porque tenía un padre, pero no de el tipo que ellos esperaban…Y eso lo supo esa vez, cuando pegaron por primera vez a Takashi:

Rosacruz hablaba con Takashi acerca de los deseos de este por usar un Apóstol:

"Sabes que no puedes, no tienes el mismo poder o potencial que Tsubame…"

"Pero…he estudiado lo suficiente…Avatares, Apóstoles, El Metatrón, Las Divas que se aproximan…si podré"

"Te atreves a cuestionarme?"

"Pero….ya estoy aprendiendo….y….."

"No, Takashi, no me molesta que quieras intentarlo…pero no que levantes la voz o me cuestiones" – dijo Rosacruz mientras le daba una bofetada, Como sabrán, era la primera vez que le hacían algo así, por lo que Takashi empezó a llorar

"Y encima vas a llorar?...Eres tan débil y torpe…" – dijo Rosacruz mientras lo echaba

El niño corrió hasta donde se encontraba Tsubame…Ella al verlo supo lo que había pasado, Takashi estaba preparado para explicar por que su mejilla estaba roja o por que tenía los ojos vidriosos….

Y así pasaron los días, y pasaron semanas…Hasta que repentinamente Louis Cruzados volvió a atacar a Rosacruz:

El viejo nos ataca otra vez! Vamos!- gritaba Cigogne al ver que nuevamente los atacaban

De pronto se escuchó una voz, que era Cruzados hablando desde una base:

"Ahora Tsubame…te llevaré para que formes parte de Cruzados…Así podré reírme de Rosacruz y Cigogne en sus caras…Y gracias Takashi por llamar a mi teléfono privado…buena idea lo de decirme que ahora ya se encontraban listos para una nueva pelea conmigo…"

Todos voltearon a ver a Takashi, que se había quedado callado

"Podrías explicarme esto?" – gritó molesto Rosacruz

Lo siento..Otou-sama…es que así llamaríamos la atención del viejo ese….además probaría lo fuerte que me he vuelto….es lo mejor para todos…"

(En conclusión una idea estúpida de Takashi para llamar la atención de Rosacruz….acaso no contaba con que Cruzados tenía identificador de voz?)

"Lo mejor para todos o lo mejor para ti?" – preguntó Tsubame molesta…Aunque sentía ganas de ahorcarlo, sabía que el solo lo había hecho para llamar la atención de su padre…otra vez….

"No importa…Los Invoco Apóstoles!"

Cuando se dirigía a atacar a las valkirias, Cruzados se la llevó en un extraño campo de fuerza, dejando a Rosacruz, Cigogne y Takashi solos con las valkirias de Rosacruz, Homonculus y Cíclope….

Obviamente Cruzados iba ganado…De repente a Takashi se le ocurrió una idea

"Tsubame confía en que yo pueda hacer esto, además si lo logro Otou-sama estará orgulloso de mi!"

"Te invoco, Lucifer!" – llamando al 4º Apóstol

(En el caso de la fusión de Takashi con Lucifer, es la misma que cuando Tsubame se fusionaba con los otros 3 Apóstoles. Es el mismo traje de Lucifer, pero Takashi estaba crucificado en la parte del pecho, porque era muy pequeño para caber en el traje en ese entonces)

"Takashi…tu…puedes…." – decía Tsubame quien no cabía de asombro, todavía en el campo de fuerza

"Si, lo se. Puedo invocar un Apóstol, He estado practicando todas las noches, pero no hay tiempo, ataca a Cruzados desde su base, estoy seguro de que el campo de fuerza se dirige hacia allí!"

"Esta bien" – dijo Tsubame, quien se dispuso a volar hacia donde estaba Cruzados – "Pero por que no me pediste ayuda a mi para ayudarte con tu Apóstol?"

"No quería preocuparte…Pero tu encárgate de Cruzados, yo me encargo de las Valkirias!"

Eso hizo Tsubame, voló hacia donde se encontraba Cruzados

* * *

**Tsubame: que kawaii eras en ese tiempo, me recuerdas a Hibar...o Hibari me recordaba a ti...**

**Takashi: SNIFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Petit Ange: Moñi Moñi...COMENTEN!**


	6. Separados

Cruzados apareció de repente, aun quería a Tsubame para formar parte de Cruzados:

"Considéralo, Tsubame, forma parte de Cruzados, es mejor que Rosacruz…"

"Nunca!"

De repente, Cruzados empezó a convulsionarse y murió. Tsubame se fijó por un rato y comento:

"Increíble, hasta este viejo usaba elixir…"

Así que Tsubame voló hacia Rosacruz, Cigogne y Takashi, Pero se encontró con algo horrible…Las valkirias de Rosacruz estaban derrotadas, Rosacruz y Cigogne estaban como desmayados, Takashi y Lucifer habían perdido…..

"Takashi?...Pero como?" – preguntó Tsubame

"Es demasiado fuerte, incluso para mi…Tsubame…solo quedas tu ahora…Se que lo harás"

Al principio Tsubame dudaba si debía pelear con las valkirias restantes, pero esta vez sentía algo…Estaba siendo carcomida por el odio a aquel "tío de la 3º edad"…Por haberse atrevido a lastimar a su amigo…la única persona que se había mostrado amable con ella

"Acabemos de una vez con esto!" – gritó a las valkirias

Después de esto Tsubame voló encima de ellas y usando toda la energía de los 3 Apóstoles logró destruir a las valkirias y vencer a Cruzados…o al menos lo que quedaba de el

Rosacruz y Cigogne seguían diciendo cosas buenas de Tsubame como en las peleas anteriores, Pero esta vez Rosacruz dijo algo al oído de Takashi:

"Lo hiciste muy bien…"

Pero aunque uno esperaría que Takashi se emocione por esto, esta vez no fue así.

Al contrario, esta vez miraba a Tsubame…Había vencido a Cruzados y se veía tan cambiada…tan inocente…tan alegre…Pero después pensaba, avergonzado – "Sentirá ella lo mismo?"

Una semana después del éxito de Tsubame, Rosacruz le ordenó a Cigogne que el y Tsubame regresaran a Francia… Partieron por la noche, Tsubame, conducida por su padre se sentía muy triste…Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para despedirse de Takashi… De repente, el se despertó y vio lo que pasaba:

"Que significa esto, Tsubame? Acaso te vas?"

"Si Takashi, han pasado 2 meses…"

"Pero…Tsubame…yo no quiero que te vayas…" – decía Takashi, conteniendo las ganas de llorar

"No! No debes llorar, eso significa que eres débil. Y yo detesto a los débiles…"

"Lo se…pero no te vayas"

"Hay alguna razón especial para la cual no quieres que me vaya?"

Takashi enmudeció, se lo iba a decir de una vez? - "Es que yo…..mira...yo…"

Rosacruz, quien se encontraba detrás de Takashi, estaba más que molesto. Takashi les estaba retrasando, Así que tomó acción:

"Takashi, no nos arruines nuestros planes…" – le dijo antes de golpearle la cabeza y caer desmayado (Como el Capitulo 18 y 19)

Tsubame se marchó a Francia después de esto. Al día siguiente Takashi y Rosacruz conversaban en el despacho:

"Otou-sama…por que se fue?"

"No lo se" – mintió Rosacruz – "Pero…volverá y tendrás que ser mas fuerte para entonces…"

"Si, Otou-sama…" – contestó antes de irse a su habitación, donde seguiría estudiando sobre la alquimia por muchos años…hasta que estuvo listo y pasó a ser el Amo Cometa, 6 años después. Luego encontraría a Tsubame, ya de 13 años, pero algo raro había en ella y el había cambiado mucho su actitud en todo ese tiempo.

Algo se había perdido y ambos lo sabían. Nunca mas volvería a ser como antes. Ambos habian cambiado mucho. Eran diferentes. Takashi no sabía si ella tambien lo sentía…la gran sensación de perdida que sentía en ese momento. Aún asi eran aliados en la cruzada de Rosacruz para hacer regresar al Metatrón. Entonces ella apareció…

Hibari Hanakoganei, una de las elegidas del Metatrón, la diva Aphrodite. Ella con su amistad incondicional hizo lo que alguna vez hizo Takashi hace 5 años. Takashi sabía que por amor a Tsubame ebía hacer lo correcto. Por eso cuando supo que todo el tiempo había sido utilizado por su padre, no dudo en ayudar a las chicas del Sibire Team a ayudar a detener a Rosacruz con el Cyber Team. La historia ya es conocida. Hibari rechazó marcharse con el Metatrón…Crane. Y todo volvió a la normalidad en Akihabara. Con Cigogne de vuelta en Francia y Rosacruz muerto.

Pero las chicas habían perdido a sus PataPis. Tras la pelea. Takashi esperaba de todo corazon que las recuperara….Pero que seria de el? Encontraría una nueva vida..en algun lugar. Decidió marcharse en un tren.

Entonces apareció una luz….Takashi no lo sabía con certeza, pero podía sentir la presencia del Metatrón. Mensajes confusos "Gracias por tu ayuda…Sin ti no lo hubieramos logrado. Lamento todo lo que te pasó pero es bueno que hallas aprendido a tomar tus propias desiciones sin necesidad de tu padre. Quiero darte esto". Una bola de luz apareció frente a Takashi…No…era un cuerpo. Alguien conocido. Era….No! No podia ser!

"Tsubame?"

Aunque el sabía que esta niña no era Tsubame. Era…menor, mucho menor. La misma Tsubame seria y sarcástica que él conoció 5 años atrás. Incluso tenía su propia replica de Petit Ange.

"Pero, por que?"

"Solo quería darte esto"-contestó el Metatrón/Crane sonriendo-"Se que te costó mucho perderla, pero ahora recuperaran todo el tiempo perdido"

"Es imposible. Ella no es la misma Tsubame"

"Eso solo depende de ti. Pero yo se que esta vez nadie los separará de nuevo. La verás crecer y volverá a enamorarse de ti. Te lo has ganado"-dijo Crane antes de desaparecer en la misma bola de luz.

"Hola"-murmuró la réplica de Tsubame a su costado. Takashi la tomó en brazos. Sabia que no era la misma Tsubame. Un clon de ella, como a su vez Tsubame y el eran clones del Metatrón. Pero el la había perdido una vez, asi que no volvería a pasar de nuevo. La cuidaría, la vería crecer y ambos volverían a enamorarse uno del otro. Luego pensó en Tsubame, feliz con Hibari y sus nuevas amigas. Le deseaba lo mejor. Y sabia que ella deseaba lo mismo.

La pequeña replica de Tsubame miraba los rieles del tren, inexpresiva junto a su Petit Ange. Takashi, con toda la ternura y amistad que le demostró a la otra Tsubame hace años, la cargó mientras la miraba a sus ojos en blanco

"Ven, mi Anima Mundi"

* * *

**Ya se acabó! Pues fue bien triste ver en el anime que Takashi desapareciera, hasta que en una escena borrada se muestra a él en un tren con una Tsubame que no es Tsubame. Quise explicar el por qué en esta escena. Ojala les haya gustado! Sobre todo a ti Dax!**


End file.
